


Just One Mistake

by kellysaur



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, F/M, Post-Episode: e067-069 Story and Song Parts 1-3, Wonderland, lunar interlude v: reunion tour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-07 02:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17357627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kellysaur/pseuds/kellysaur
Summary: Taako kept going, talking more to himself than anyone else. “I mean, it’s basically a get out of jail free card, right? Forgetting someone that I’ve already forgotten?”





	1. Chapter 1

“Mind,” Taako announced. He leaned heavily against the umbrastaff like a crutch, and Barry could see the way his shoulders sagged with exhaustion even from across the room.

“Interesting,” Edward’s disembodied voice replied after a beat of silence. “Taako, we’re going to take your memory of Lup.”

A jolt of energy shook through Barry, but he quickly steadied himself. There was no way Taako would agree to that, right?

Taako turned to face Magnus and Merle, an eyebrow raised questioningly.

“Sounded like static to me,” Magnus shrugged. Merle twisted a finger in his ear, as if he were trying to clear it out.

Shit. Fisher. Taako didn’t know—

Taako looked back up to address the ceiling. “Mind repeating that one for me, my man? I didn’t catch it.”

“Lup?” Lydia’s voice was hesitant, questioning. “Your sister?”

Taako shook his head. “Still nothing.” Then, he cocked his head to the side. “But this _could_ work out for me.”

Barry’s form began to shake. He needed to calm down. If he lost control, he wouldn’t be helping anyone.

He steeled himself—something he had nearly perfected after so long on his own—and pressed his skeletal finger into Magnus’s palm. _Bad. Stop. Important._ He signed rapidly, over and over again. He needed to stay hidden. But Magnus could do something.

Magnus responded almost immediately. He squared his shoulders and shouted. “Taako—”

But Taako kept going, talking more to himself than anyone else. “I mean, it’s basically a get out of jail free card, right? Forgetting someone that I’ve already forgotten?”

 _No. No, no, no, no._ Barry kept signing furiously.

“You… You already don’t remember her?” Edward sounded disappointed now. “Well, that’s no fun. Perhaps we should pick something else?”

Lydia clicked her tongue. “Now, Edward. Good things come to those who wait. And I think being a little patient will be very worth it here.”

_Bad. Stop. Important._

“Taako!” Magnus stumbled forward. “Think about this. You don’t know what you’re giving up.”

Taako spun on his heels to face Magnus, a snarl twisting his features. “I’ve been getting along fine without… whoever this is so far. I don’t see the big deal.”

Magnus clenched and unclenched his fist anxiously. “This… This is a bad idea. You could get your memories back from the Voidfish, but there’s no coming back from this.”

“What do you want me to do, Magnus? Do you want me to take another penalty? I don’t know about you, but I can’t take much more.” A steady stream of black smog began to lift from his mouth, but Taako kept going. “I almost died. They made me not beautiful and I almost fucking died, Magnus.”

 _And that’s my fault,_ Barry thought. Everything that happened in here was _his_ fault. His family was in front of him, covered in cuts and bruises and blood. They’d had memories and abilities and _body parts_ taken from them because of something he created. And if Taako forgot Lup, that was on him, too.

Taako was still ranting, waving the umbrastaff in Magnus’s direction. “So, I think forgetting someone that’s already _gone_ is an easy—”

The umbrastaff suddenly tilted towards the ceiling. A stream of sparks and embers shot from its tip. Taako faltered and fell backwards, catching himself on the wheel.

Why had it done that?

Merle stroked his beard. “It’s your decision, man. But it sure looks like that thing doesn’t want you to give this person up.”

Taako stood up, uselessly dusting off his already ruined clothes. “Yeah, well, this thing really seems to like fucking with me, so it doesn’t exactly get a say.”

He was really going to do it. Taako was about to give up his whole heart and he had no idea.

Barry leaned into Magnus’s ear. Talking was stupid. His family couldn’t afford for him to give himself up now. But Taako couldn’t afford him staying silent.

“Magnus, _please_ ,” he whispered.

Taako turned back to the wheel. “Sure,” he shouted, “Take—”

“We take the penalty!” Magnus closed the distance between him and Taako and shoved him to the side. “We take the penalty.”

Lydia chuckled. “You know that’s not your choice to make, Magnus. Taako, what do you want to do?”

_Shit. Shit. Shit._

Taako turned to Magnus with a glare.

_Lup, I keep letting you down. I’m sorry. I’m sorry. I’m—_

Taako hardened his features. “I accept.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Then, finally, she motioned to her staff. “With the light of creation reformed, I can build a barrier to keep the Hunger at bay. I can build a home that all of us can be safe in, together. Save for Lup. I'm so sorry, Taako, Barry, there was nothing I could do.”
> 
> She paused, steeling herself for Taako’s anger. 
> 
> But it didn’t come.

Absolutely nothing was going according to plan. 

First, they’d lost Magnus. And Lucretia couldn’t let the gravity of that loss hit her just yet. Not now, when she was so close. 

Then, Barry— _human_ Barry—had somehow convinced Taako and Merle to inoculate themselves. 

After this was all over, Lucretia had every intention of returning their memories in a controlled and safe environment, where they could remember everything slowly. But like this? Where everything was flooding back at once? It could kill them, and she couldn’t stand any more of her family being gone. 

So, when Barry told her to fill them in, to help ease the process along, Lucretia had no choice but to comply. 

She watched through the flickering haze of her barrier as Merle and Taako tried not to double over in pain. Were her words even helping? 

Then, finally, she motioned to her staff. “With the light of creation reformed, I can build a barrier to keep the Hunger at bay. I can build a home that all of us can be safe in, together. Save for Lup. I'm so sorry, Taako, Barry, there was nothing I could do.”

She paused, steeling herself for Taako’s anger. 

But it didn’t come. 

Instead, Taako slowly straightened up from where he’d been hunched over in pain. “Who?”

Lucretia faltered in her spell. “What… What do you mean?”

Taako’s face wrinkled in impatience. “Who the hell is Lup?” 

Lucretia opened her mouth to reply, then closed it again and pressed her lips together tightly. Why didn’t he remember? “I don’t understand,” she whispered, “You were inoculated. You—” 

“He gave her up in Wonderland, Lucretia.” Barry stepped forward to be between her and Taako. Even after a hundred years, Lucretia was barely able to recognize the anger making him shake and clouding his eyes. 

“Oh my god.” Lucretia could only manage the words as a whisper. Of _course_ they’d take her from him, when he didn’t know what he was giving up. Tears threatened to well up from behind her eyes, but she pushed them down expertly with a century’s experience. But as much as she was able to steel herself, she knew the pain was obvious on her face. “Taako, I’m so sorry.”

“For what?” Taako’s voice was harsh, barely more than a growl. “Barry, who’s Lup?”

Barry turned away from Lucretia, his shoulders sagging. “She’s your twin sister, Taako.”

Taako laughed. But it was empty and lost, and Lucretia felt it pierce through her heart. “Bullshit.”

Barry shook his head. Lucretia forced herself to focus on her staff. 

But the magic she channeled through her wavered as a realization struck her. This was her fault. She’d caused him to forget Lup in the first place. _She’d_ sent them to Wonderland. 

“Well, maybe it’s a good thing I forgot her, huh?” Taako sounded almost nonchalant, but Lucretia knew him well enough to hear the soft crack in his voice. “Seems to me she’s gone. Saves me the trouble of missing her.” 

And that was almost too much. Because that wasn’t Taako talking. That was the shell of Taako Lucretia had left when she’d taken his memories—taken his _siste_ r—from him. 

“Taako, no,” Barry replied weakly, “That’s… that’s not—” 

Lucretia pushed harder into her spell. They could figure this out. She could save everyone, and they could figure this out. They had to. 

She couldn’t stand losing Taako, too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second verse, same as the first! It could get better but it's gonna get worse!
> 
> Shoutout again to my wonderful girlfriend for being my beta reader! I've got two more parts planned in this work and I'm very excited about them. Thank you all for reading, and for the kudos and comments! I'm excited to be sharing this with you <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She’d known. She’d been there when he gave her up. But in the umbrastaff, it was nothing more than a bad dream. Now, it was real, and it was more than she could handle.

Lup heard her brother’s voice, confused and distant. “What the hell do you _mean_ you didn’t do that, Ango? You’re the one holding the damn umbrastaff!”

“I know, but I don’t—It wasn’t me that just cast that spell!” The kid’s voice was shaking pretty badly. If Lup managed to get out of here, she’d have to apologize for fucking with him so much. 

Angus must have thrown her, because a moment later she was surrounded by the familiar presence of Taako’s magic. This had been her home last year—by her brother’s side, where she belonged—but the usual comfort had been replaced with a chest-tightening fear. 

Lup needed _out,_ and Taako had no idea who she was. He couldn’t help her. And she couldn’t stand being on the sidelines while her family suffered again. She was so useless in here. 

“You want me to _what?”_ Taako sounded irritated now. 

“You… You trust me, right? I need you to break the umbrastaff. Please, Taako.”

_Barry._ Of course, Barry figured it out! It was dumb of her to think she had to do this on her own. He’d never given up on her, even after all this time. 

And then the umbrastaff snapped in two. 

It was like breathing for the first time in a decade. She had power again, and the Hunger didn’t stand a _fucking_ chance against her. 

Lup was _back,_ and she was going to put on a damn show. 

She filled herself with arcane energy and shot towards the column of dark light in the center of the room, spinning around it and erupting into pink and yellow and orange flares. A white-hot light began burning through the column, growing larger and larger until it exploded. She channeled the flames towards the enemy, expertly steering them around her family and allies. 

When the flames finally died away, the Hunger was gone. Lup, her hands still coated in dancing flames, hovered in its place. 

But then she turned towards Taako and her excitement faded. 

She drifted down towards him until they were eye-level. Maybe seeing her would remind him. Maybe there was nothing to worry about. 

“Taako?” Lup asked cautiously, slowly, “Do you… recognize me?”

Even before he answered, she knew. She could see the answer clearly on his face. But the words—the rare softness to his voice—still broke her. 

“I don’t. I’m sorry.” 

She’d known. She’d been there when he gave her up. But in the umbrastaff, it was nothing more than a bad dream. Now, it was real, and it was more than she could handle. 

This was _Taako._ Her brother. Her whole heart. 

Her vision tunneled before going entirely black. The arcane energy that had been a welcome buzz moments ago had become overwhelming. 

He’d forgotten her because she left. They were never supposed to be separated, and she left him alone for a decade. No wonder he was so willing to give her up. 

She couldn’t hear anything but the crackle of magic and fire. 

_“I’ve been getting along fine without… whoever this is so far.”_

She’d lost awareness of her form. She was losing control, and she knew it.

_“Maybe it’s a good thing I forgot her, huh? Seems to me she’s gone. Saves me the trouble of missing her.”_

“Lup?”

She didn’t care. It didn’t matter what happened to her. Her brother—

“Lup!”

Barry’s voice. She needed to focus on him. 

Her vision returned, gradually, and she found herself on her knees. 

She was in a bubble. 

She looked to Lucretia, whose arm was extended towards her. 

Lup slammed her phantasmal form against the barrier, screaming when it didn’t budge. “You need to _let me go,”_ she growled. 

Lucretia shook her head. “No. You need to calm down.” 

Channeling everything she had, Lup erupted into flames. Brilliant orange and white light bounced around the inside of the barrier until Lup had no choice but to let it die. “The Hunger is _out there!”_ She slammed her skeletal fist against the ward as she screamed. 

How dare they imprison her. She’d _just_ gotten her freedom, and they thought they had the right to take that away?

Barry would help her. Barry _always_ had her back. 

She turned to him. “Babe? Tell her to let me go.”

But Barry only adjusted his glasses and shook his head. “You… You’re not in control, Lup. I’ll tell her to let you go when you calm down.” 

_“My own brother forgot me!_ ” Lup’s voice sounded monstrous and foreign, but she barely noticed. _“How dare you tell me to calm down when I have nothing left!”_

Barry rested a hand on the bubble. “Lup, _please—”_

Lup silenced him with a snarl. She turned to smoke and slammed into the walls of her prison over and over again. Calm down? She wouldn’t calm down. Not until she had her brother back. 

When throwing herself against it did nothing, Lup solidified again, preparing another fireball. 

And then she saw the guilt etched into both Lucretia’s and Barry’s faces. 

Of course. _They_ did this. 

_“You!”_ She spun towards Lucretia, punching uselessly at the bubble. _“You made him forget!”_

Lucretia remained stoic, just as she always did. But Lup knew her well enough. She could see something break in her. “I know, Lup. And you can make me pay later, if you want. Once this is all over. But we don’t have the time for this right now.”

_“And you!”_ Lup jabbed a finger towards Barry. Arcane bolts bounced around her. Her form flickered. _“This was your relic. Wonderland was your fault.”_

“Yeah. It was.” Barry had never been as good at steeling himself as Lucretia, and his voice trembled. 

_“The two of you took everything from me!”_

She could see the pain in their eyes. It was satisfying, making them suffer after everything they had done to her. 

Barry stepped towards her, making no effort to hide the tears falling down his cheeks. “This isn’t just on us, Lup,” he whispered. 

_“What?”_ Lup was more static than solid, now. But what did it matter? She didn’t care if they let her out of this stupid bubble or not. She didn’t care if she lost control. There wasn’t a point anymore. 

“Hey, mind if I, uh… Mind if I interject here?” 

Lup swiveled towards the sound of Taako’s voice. He was strolling towards her, his face carefully cleared of any emotion.

He stood by Barry, dusting off his clothes and pressed his fingers together before he spoke. 

“Clearly,” he began, “I have no idea who you are.” 

Lup erupted into arcane energy. Taako just stood there, eyebrow raised, until she contained herself enough for him to continue. 

“And it looks to me like a lot of people fucked up, myself included. _But,”_ he shrugged as if weighing his options, “Cha’boy’s not dumb. I know power when I see it. And I’m sure I speak for everyone else when I say I’d rather have you fighting with us than stuck in bubble jail.”

He paused, waiting for Lup to reply, but she stayed silent. 

“And I think it’s fair to say I’ve got a better chance of remembering you again if I don’t die. So whatever beef we’ve got,” he sighed, “We can hash out after we save the fucking world. Deal?”

Lup took a long moment to focus herself. The grief and guilt and anger were still overwhelming, but she knew Taako was right. For him, she needed to keep it under control. The sparks around her finally flickered out. 

She nodded. “Deal.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to rewrite this chapter a few times before I finally got it right. Please let me know if you liked it! Your comments and kudos really help push me to keep going <3
> 
> Special thanks to my girlfriend Charlie for sticking with me on this one! Your beta work is super appreciated and this fic wouldn't exist without you.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "If you let me possess you, I could show you my memories of us together. And they wouldn’t be yours, but you’d know what you were missing. And there’s a lot of emotion attached to them, because there had to be with the whole umbrella situation. So, you’d at least have something.”

Taako _always_ knew when Lup was close. There was a palpable change to the air. Taako could feel himself breaking out in goosebumps, could feel the hairs on his neck standing on end. She was _raw power._ He’d seen it, and he’d _felt_ it. And even though he couldn’t remember their past, he knew he would never be able to forget her grand entrance on the day of Story and Song. 

And so, he knew the moment she entered his kitchen. It struck him as strange; she _never_ came by without someone else, without some pre-established plans. 

His ears twitched as the buzz of fire and magic consumed the room, but he made no effort to turn to face her. Instead, he stayed focused on the block of cheese he was grating. “Hey. Didn’t know you were coming.”

“Yeah. Had some free time.” Her voice grew closer, and Taako couldn’t help but tense at the image of this lich floating up behind him. “That okay?”

Taako turned to face her, to see how close she was, and pushed on a smile that didn’t meet his eyes. “Yeah. Sure thing. Make yourself comfortable, I guess.”

Lup hovered above a stool by the island. It didn’t make her seem any less threatening, though Taako knew that was likely the vibe she was going for. There was some distance between them, at least. Taako turned back to the cheese, grating slower to bide his time. 

A silence fell over the kitchen, tense and heavy. Lup’s gaze burned into him, and Taako _hated_ it. Finally, he cleared his throat. “So. How’s it going between you and Bluejeans?”

“Well,” she mimicked a sigh. “I was imprisoned for ten years. He freed me, and the first thing I did was accuse him of taking my brother away from me. So… Not great, if I’m being honest. Hard to come back from that.”

“Oh.” Taako fell silent again, racking his brain for something to keep the silence away. “He’ll figure it out,” he said finally, “he’s smart. He always does.”

As soon as the words left his mouth, Taako realized Lup might take it as something else. As a reference to him forgetting her, instead of Barry’s relationship with her. 

“He’s… He’s got a list, actually. Of things that might work.”

_Shit._ Taako’s entire body tensed up and he clenched his jaw. 

“But he wants to wait til I have my body back,” Lup continued, hurried and anxious. “I think he’s afraid I’m gonna lose control again if something doesn’t work.”

Taako dropped the cheese and the grater and turned to her, ready to agree with Barry’s judgement. He’d _seen_ her lose control. And it had scared him more than he could put into words. More than the Hunger ever had. 

But then that same fear forced his mouth shut again. What if he said something, and she couldn’t handle it? It was just the two of them now. No one would be able to stop her if she lost it here.

“I mean, yeah, I don’t really wanna go through that whole thing again.” Lup pressed on anxiously, desperately. “But I need you to _remember,_ Koko, and I—”

Taako’s stomach dropped, and rage boiled through him. “Lup,” he growled, “We’ve talked about the nickname thing.”

“Shit. Shit, yeah. I know, Taako. I’m sorry. I’m working on it, I promise. It… It’s a hard habit to break.” Her voice wavered, and her form began to flicker. Just as Taako was beginning to expect the worst, Lup managed to steady herself. 

And Taako felt that rage resurfacing, filling his veins with ice. His patience was gone. “Why are you really here?” The forced familiarity was gone, and that chill seeped into every word. 

“I, um…” She wrung her skeletal hands together. “My body will be ready soon.”

Taako crossed his arms over his chest. 

“And I just… I just need to do something. In case Barry can’t get anything to work.”

Taako remained quiet, motionless. 

Lup’s shape twitched again. “Taako, can you sit down for a sec?”

He glanced over at his unfinished meal, of the pile of grated cheese and the uncut vegetables. “Fine.” He spat the word as he turned from the counter and moved toward the island, leaning against its cool surface. He searched her for some sort of signal, something to tell him what she was planning, but the vacant hood gave him nothing. 

“Look. So, this isn’t ideal. But one of my abilities as a lich is… possession.”

_Fuck_ no. Taako went rigid. Lup seemed to notice he was shutting down, because she pressed on. “I wouldn’t do anything _bad._ It’s just a bit uncomfortable. But I think if you let me possess you, I could show you _my_ memories of us together. And they wouldn’t be _yours,_ but you’d know what you were missing. And there’s a lot of emotion attached to them, because there _had_ to be with the whole umbrella situation. So, you’d at least have something.”

Lup tensed up this time. It was strange, because Taako didn’t think liches could even _do_ that. She was no doubt waiting for him to laugh in her face, or to yell at her, or just to tell her how fucking dumb that idea was. But instead, he bit his lip. 

He stayed quiet for a long time as he tried to talk himself out of it. Because it _was_ a fucking dumb idea. But finally, he found himself answering, almost too quiet for Lup to hear. “Yeah, okay.”

“Wait, really?” Lup straightened up, her voice filled with a strange mix of disbelief and relief. 

“I mean, yeah.” Taako exhaled, lowering his gaze to the island and tapping his fingers anxiously on its surface. “You know how Wonderland works, right? You were there. When they take something from you, they want you to know something’s gone. It’s not like the Voidfish, where it fills in the blanks. There are just holes where something used to be. Where _you_ used to be, I guess.” He shrugged. 

Lup seemed shocked into silence. She stared at him until Taako finally spat, “Can we just get this over with before I change my mind?”

And that was all the permission Lup needed. She turned to red smoke and spiraled towards him, filling his nose and mouth and cutting off his airflow. Taako felt himself begin to choke, and he stumbled backwards. His back hit the counter, and he heard the grater clatter onto the floor. His vision went black, and suddenly he felt nothing. 

When his vision cleared, and everything was off. His heart was in his throat, and he was too crowded. His body screamed, as if he were about to be pushed out. His senses were muted, as if he were underwater and far away all at once. 

“You okay?” His mouth spoke, and it was his voice that comes out, but it wasn’t _him._ Lup, then. 

Taako tried to reply, but his body wasn’t his own. _Not a fan of this possession thing,_ he thought back. 

“Yeah, I know.” Lup laughed humorlessly through him. “This probably won’t take long. Just try to relax, I guess.” 

Taako tried to force down the panic. It was hard; he didn’t do well when he wasn’t in control, and now he wasn’t even in charge of his own body. 

But there was something there. Trust, he realized. And it belonged to Lup, but he could feel it just the same. He couldn’t remember ever feeling a trust so unconditional, so complete. And that alone was enough to calm him. 

Images began to play in his mind’s eye. Scenes that are familiar: cooking with his aunt, traveling with different caravans. But they were different, too. They were turned on their head, just a bit, so he was watching himself. And every now and then he would back a glance to whoever’s looking at him, and the warmth that person felt for him is so _genuine._

He watched himself grow, and Lup grew with him. He saw his own face glowing with pride as Lup became his _sister,_ who she was _meant_ to be. He watched them learn magic and cooking and survive until they _thrived._

And then they were accepted, first into the IPRE and then onto the Starblaster, and it struck Taako for the first time that he had never been alone. Lup had been at his side the whole time. And he’d been at hers, too. 

How could he forget Lup?

He watched fire burn in her eyes as she convinces the crew not to destroy an entire civilization. 

He watched her fall in love with Barry, heard their performance at the Legato Conservatory that changed everything. 

He saw the subtle shift in his expression as Lup admitted her plans to become a lich. He heard her tell him “You _are_ my heart. You know that right? You’re why I got here and I’m why you got here. And that’s something that can’t get broken or lost or taken away.”

And then he felt something break, either in him or in Lup. His body was crying, and he couldn’t be sure who the tears belonged to.

But the images kept playing. Lup and Barry became liches, and Taako was the only other person to know. Lup dabbed as she rose in her new form, something she _knew_ would calm him down. And sure enough, relief passed over his face as she lowered back into her body. 

He felt a pang of rage as he saw the umbrastaff appear for the first time. The umbrastaff that trapped her for so long, that took her away from him so he didn’t know what he was giving up in Wonderland. 

He felt Lup’s guilt and grief lift just slightly as he lip-synched to the Thong Song before it fell heavy over her shoulders again. 

And he felt that guilt multiply tenfold as she wrote a note— _Back soon_ —and sealed it with a kiss. 

The images faded, and Taako found himself back in his kitchen. That red smoke poured out of his mouth and nose again until Lup coalesced in front of him. 

“ _Fuck,_ Lup.” Taako wiped his tears on his arm, clutching the counter behind him to keep himself upright. 

Lup’s hands flickered just slightly. “You… You okay?”

The tears keep flowing, and Taako realized distantly they must be his own as a sob escaped his throat. “Shit.”

Lup hovered in place, as if she were unsure of what to do. “Was that too much? I’m sorry, Taako. I—” 

Taako shook his head. “No. That’s not it. I’m just…” His voice cracked, and he took a deep breath. How could he have given her up? How could he have let himself forget her? “I… I didn’t _know.”_

Lup said nothing, as if she were afraid to interrupt him. Her hands twitched at her side, and Taako _knew_ she wanted to touch him, to _comfort_ him, but she couldn’t. He wrapped his arms around himself in a sort of hug instead, knowing it was as close as he would be able to get. 

These weren’t his memories, but he still remembered. He could still try, now, to repair what he had broken. 

“I’m so sorry, Lulu.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, boy. I'm so sorry for the delay on this one. I meant to get this out a month ago? But I started student teaching, and everything got a little chaotic. 
> 
> That being said, I have a 17,000 word Blupjeans h/c roleplay that just needs some editing before I can start posting chapters! So if you like my writing, and you like angst, stick around <3
> 
> Thanks again to Charlie, my wonderful girlfriend, for the beta read!
> 
> Also, thanks to everyone for the kudos and comments! I get so excited whenever I see them.

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to the members of the TAZ facebook group for suggesting this and thanks to my beautiful girlfriend that beta'd for me! I've got a part two planned for this eventually. You can find me on tumblr @holla-pain-yo or on twitter @WorldsGayestDM


End file.
